Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard
by Ada Ross
Summary: Y una que no lo consiguió. Garrus/Shepard.
1. Primera cita

**Título:** Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard (y una que no lo consiguió).  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 1075.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de todo ME2.  
**Notas:** para la petición deAmanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Como cada parte me queda muy larga, he decidido publicarlos por separado y poco a poco. Éste estaría situado justo después del final de ME2 y hace referencia a una de las tareas secundarias. En parte la historia de los cascarones es trufax porque me pasó a mí XD; sólo que ahí estaba Mordin de sujetavelas :P.

* * *

**I. Primera cita.**

Aterrizar en Aequitas no había parecido una decisión arriesgada hasta que tuvieron el problema frente a frente. EDI había informado a Shepard sobre una anomalía en el planeta cuando la Normandía hizo una parada breve para adquirir recursos; unas señales extrañas procedentes de una instalación minera que tenían que ver con un objeto alienígena de procedencia desconocida. La comandante no solía ignorar esa clase de llamadas, así que momentos después tomaban el transbordador para llegar hasta tierra. No parecía necesario llevar un equipo completo y con tal de dejar descansar a la tripulación tras la misión del relé de Omega 4, Shepard sólo le mandó llamar a él para hacer un reconocimiento rápido en la zona y detectar cualquier posible amenaza.

Eso hasta que aparecieron los cascarones en manadas, haciendo que sus alaridos rebotasen contra las paredes de la minería.

—Bonito sitio para una primera cita, Shepard —comentó Garrus sin esconder el tono mordaz mientras lanzaba un disparo de conmoción a tres cascarones que corrían hacia él.

A su espalda, Shepard chasqueó la lengua.

—Al menos no he traído música horrible —replicó ella, y Garrus vio la sonrisa en sus labios sin necesidad de mirarla a la cara.

—Vale, eso ha sido un golpe bajo —remató, acertando en mitad de la frente del último cascarón con el rifle.

Shepard hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicándole que debían continuar por el túnel que se abría ante ellos. Garrus lanzó un suspiro y obedeció las órdenes de la _comandante_.

—¿Despejado? —inquirió Shepard, siguiéndole por detrás con el fusil de asalto preparado.

Garrus hizo ademán de abrir la boca para responder cuando un grito desgarrado resonó en la cueva, seguido de otros tantos.

—Creo que no, comandante.

Los dos retomaron la posición de combate, a la espera de que la cueva volviese a quedar inundada por los cascarones en cuestión de segundos. No se hicieron de rogar y los monstruos llegaron en cantidades ingentes, corriendo como demonios y lanzándose sobre ellos a la mínima oportunidad. Shepard consiguió despejar un área acribillándolos con munición incendiaria y haciendo que algunos se estrellasen contra el suelo con biótica. Un reguero de cadáveres partidos en dos se formaba a su alrededor, mientras él hacía lo propio a tiro limpio y lanzándoles alguna que otra sobrecarga para quitárselos de encima.

Disparaba con rapidez y eficacia; el visor le ayudaba a precisar el tiro perfecto entre las cejas para matarlos de un solo balazo. No sabía qué más les esperaba ahí dentro, pero Garrus tenía claro que no podían desperdiciar munición térmica así como así. Eso, y que una tercera mano no les habría venido nada mal en semejante entuerto.

—Venir solos no ha sido una idea tan brillante, Shepard —comentó Garrus, aprovechando un breve respiro que las criaturas le habían dado.

Sin embargo, la respuesta de Shepard no llegó inmediatamente y eso no presagiaba nada bueno. Garrus giró el rostro tan rápido como sus músculos le permitieron y el corazón le dio un vuelco al instante. Sin perder el pulso, cogió el rifle y apuntó.

A pesar de sus esfuerzos, los cascarones se habían acumulado más y más alrededor de Shepard, que conseguía zafárselos de encima a base de puñetazos o culatazos con un inservible fusil de asalto cuyo cargador estaba vacío por completo. Había quedado atrapada en una maraña de cadáveres de reflejos azules, que parecían gritar más y más y abrían los brazos para agarrar cualquier cosa viviente que se tropezase en su camino.

Cuando uno de los cascarones logró atrapar a Shepard por delante mientras ella intentaba librarse de otro que le había atacado por la espalda, dos disparos más potentes retumbaron entre las paredes de piedra cobriza y los cascarones quedaron hechos trizas. La sangre densa y de color negro salpicó a Shepard en la cara y la fuerza de los disparos le hizo perder el equilibrio, lo suficiente como para caer de bruces contra el suelo sin aliento.

Garrus terminó el trabajo liquidando a los cascarones restantes y que, por suerte, parecían ser los últimos. Sin dilación, corrió hacia donde Shepard permanecía arrodillada. Despedía el mismo olor putrefacto que los cascarones traían y su respiración sonaba entrecortada. Garrus se agachó junto a ella, colocando una mano sobre su espalda tentativamente.

—Shepard, ¿estás bien?

La mujer parpadeó varias veces, tragó saliva y tosió; el pecho le subía y bajaba a un ritmo anormal, como si no lograse hacer funcionar a sus pulmones. Por encima del cuello de la armadura se podían ver algunas marcas amoratadas; un hilo de sangre rojiza le caía por la mejilla, mezclándose con la suciedad.

—Sí… —logró decir en un susurro—. Creo… —añadió en un hilo de voz, sin poder evitar otro ataque de tos breve.

Conforme la respiración de Shepard volvía poco a poco a un ritmo acompasado, Garrus volvió a hacer lo propio con él mismo y comenzó a relajarse. Pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila de Shepard y la sujetó con fuerza, ayudándola a levantarse. La comandante pareció recuperar la compostura, salvo por el rostro sucio y encendido. Garrus, confiado en que el peligro había pasado y tenían una pequeña tregua, la rodeó por los hombros y la acercó hacia él.

—Me has dado un buen susto, comandante. —Oír la risa suave de Shepard le alivió; todo estaba bien. Ella le devolvió el abrazo, apoyando su frente contra la de él, rememorando aquella última noche.

—Gracias, oficial —susurró ella con una ligera sonrisa sobre los labios—. Esto empieza a parecer una cita —dijo, riéndose un poco entre dientes.

—Bueno, quizás después de una ducha. Olemos demasiado a carne muerta y quemada para mi gusto —replicó él, rozándole la punta de la nariz. A esa distancia podía ver perfectamente todas aquellas manchas diminutas que cubrían el rostro de Shepard; 'pecas', le había dicho ella que se llamaban.

Se separaron poco a poco, retomando la compostura y sacando las armas. Shepard cargó la pistola, donde aún le quedaba munición, y antes de encabezar la marcha se volvió hacia él.

—Terminemos el trabajo cuanto antes y con suerte podemos arreglar lo de la ducha en mi camarote —agregó, con una sonrisa sagaz muy oportuna acompañada de una ceja enarcada. Algunas intenciones traspasaban cualquier barrera cultural que pudiera quedar entre ellos.

Garrus dejó escapar una carcajada, con una leve marca de nerviosismo. Porque Shepard siempre conseguía hacer eso con él cuando se lo proponía, sin importar la situación.

**-fin-**


	2. Pequeños gestos

**Título:** Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard (y una que no lo consiguió).  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 920.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers del DLC La Llegada.  
**Notas:**para la petición de Amanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Éste está situado después de La Llegada y ME2.

* * *

**II. Pequeños gestos.**

La visita del almirante Hackett a la Normandía SR-2 no había pasado desapercibida para nadie. Después de lo sucedido con la doctora Kenson y el Proyecto, por escasos que hubiesen sido los detalles de Shepard, a Garrus había algo que le daba mala espina en todo ese asunto. Un sistema entero había sido destruido, llevándose con él miles de vidas de las colonias batarianas. Garrus no quería ni imaginarse lo que tuvo que pasar por la mente de Shepard después de todo lo sucedido: la inminente invasión segadora, el secuestro de la doctora, y luego tener que elegir el destino de aquellas colonias.

En esos momentos, Garrus quería darle una patada en la entrepierna a todo el maldito universo. Esa mujer se había sacrificado por toda la galaxia, y no sólo metafóricamente; había estado al lado de cada uno de los hombres y mujeres bajo su mando; había estado con él hasta el final cuando la vida de Sidonis pendía de un hilo, y le había ayudado. No conocía a nadie que hubiese actuado como ella a cambio de nada. Y a pesar de eso había tenido que verse ante la tesitura de elegir entre la vida y la muerte de otros más de una vez, como lo sucedido en Virmire, y ahora la historia se repetía a escala mayor. El destino parecía disfrutar poniéndola en situaciones límite. Sobre su espalda pesaban las vidas de sus compañeros de Omega; no quería imaginar cómo era tener el peso de la muerte de miles de vidas, aunque todo el mundo reiterase que no era su culpa y que fue la decisión correcta.

Shepard no le había llamado por el comunicador en ningún momento; pero Garrus tuvo la valentía suficiente como para presentarse en su camarote. Cuando EDI verificó que Shepard le concecía permiso, Garrus entró en la habitación y la buscó con la mirada. Apoyada contra el escritorio y cruzada de brazos, Shepard le recibió con gesto serio y adusto.

—Me he enterado de lo del almirante. Shepard, sólo quería saber cómo… —titubeó; no sabía cómo terminar la oración. No creía que nada de lo que pudiese decir fuera de mucha ayuda.

—Todavía no sé cuándo, pero habrá un juicio en la Tierra y tendré que presentarme llegado el momento. Eso es todo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Bajó la mirada, cansada—. Ahora no debemos preocuparnos por eso. Con la nave recolectora fuera y habiendo retrasado a los segadores, aún podemos prepararnos para lo peor. No debemos desperdiciar todas esas vidas por nada.

—Shepard, no tienes que darme el discurso que soltarías delante de la tripulación —atajó Garrus, con mayor seguridad que antes—. He venido porque estaba preocupado por ti. —Hizo una pausa breve en la que sus ojos se movieron inquietos por la habitación—. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites, Shepard —finalizó, aproximándose hacia al escritorio.

Ella alzó la vista. Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Lo sé, Garrus. —Se revolvió, extrañamente indecisa; como si quisiera por una vez expresar lo que sentía, sin éxito. Shepard tenía una personalidad fuerte, una coraza indestructible alrededor de ella. No lloraba porque había aprendido tan bien a controlarlo que simplemente había dejado de hacerlo; y sin embargo, Garrus vio el cansancio y el destello en las pupilas esa vez como no lo había visto antes.

Se mordió el labio, un gesto que Garrus no sabía bien cómo interpretar pero que creyó entender. Acortó la distancia que les separaba y agachó la cabeza hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Shepard, manteniendo una distancia prudencial.

—No tienes que hacerte la dura ahora, ¿vale? —Le rozó la mejilla con una de sus manos—. Prometo no decírselo a nadie.

Shepard escondió el rostro detrás de una de sus palmas y le propinó un golpe cariñoso en el pecho.

—No seas bobo —añadió, con el leve sonido de una risa cortada.

—Lo siento, Shepard, no soy muy bueno en esto. —Dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se masajeaba el cuello, la mirada algo cabizbaja—. Sólo quiero ayudarte.

Ninguno dijo nada; el silencio hizo que Garrus se sintiera más incómodo todavía. Quería aliviarle el daño de cualquier forma, pero era incapaz de hacerlo. Nunca había sido especialmente bueno con las mujeres, ni demasiado acertado en los momentos difíciles. No tenía palabras reconfortantes por mucho que lo intentase.

—Un abrazo será suficiente. —Finalmente, Shepard rompió el hielo. Apartó la mano de su rostro y le lanzó una sonrisa leve. Le estaba llamando con la mirada.

—Oh, claro. —Garrus tampoco reaccionaba tan deprisa en ciertas situaciones fuera del combate, así que el mensaje de Shepard tuvo que pasar por su mente varias veces antes de que por fin su cuerpo empezara a moverse. Un abrazo, claro. Tendría que haberse dado cuenta antes de algo tan simple.

Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos delgados, dejando que el calor de su cuerpo suave le llenase. Ella subió los suyos hasta acomodarlos en sus hombros estrechos; los dedos se deslizaron por su nuca; hundió el rostro entre el cuello y la coraza natural que le rodeaba, acomodando sus anatomías tan distintas pero que parecían completarse a la perfección. Shepard aspiró profundamente y dejó escapar todo el aire con tranquilidad; sus músculos se relajaron y la tensión comenzó a desaparecer poco a poco.

En ese instante, Garrus pensó que no siempre era necesario frustrarse por no encontrar palabras de consuelo que no parecieran vacías; a veces, en los peores momentos, todo se reducía a los pequeños gestos como aquél.

**-fin-**


	3. Distracciones

**Título:** Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard (y una que no lo consiguió).  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 2576.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de ME3 y, sobre todo, del romance con Garrus.  
**Notas:**para la petición de Amanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Situado antes de Rannoch. Y al final me he ido un poco por las ramas en relación al prompt de los abrazos, pero es que no he podido evitarlo xD.

* * *

**III. Distracciones.**

La llamada de Shepard le había cogido de improvisto, inmerso en el trabajo entre las máquinas de la batería principal. Encargarse de las armas de la Normandía ayudaba a quitar todo tipo de malos pensamientos que acudían en los momentos de soledad; y sin noticias de su familia y las historias que llegaban desde Palaven, a Garrus no le faltaban preocupaciones que le acechasen. Así que, para evitarlo en la medida posible, pasaba las horas muertas encerrado allí incluso cuando no tenía mucho más que hacer. La voz de Shepard le alivió, como un soplo de aire fresco entre tanta calibración y cañón por ajustar.

—¿Estás ocupado? —la escuchó por el comunicador.

—Estaba empezando a aburrirme de calibrar este trasto, la verdad.

La risa de Shepard le recordó que todavía tenía un motivo para estar feliz en toda la maldita galaxia: ella. Le parecía irónico que lo mejor que le había pasado en tantos años de su vida hubiese llegado en una situación tan catastrófica.

—Eso es imposible. Garrus Vakarian nunca se aburre de sus calibraciones —respondió, aún con la carcajada en sus labios—. Ahora en serio, ¿quieres pasarte por el camarote? Tengo unas horas libres y quería hablar contigo.

Garrus no necesitaba contestar con un 'sí' para que Shepard supiese que había aceptado.

—¿Llevo vino? Creo que todavía tengo la botella por aquí…

—No te preocupes. Esta vez invito yo.

—Estoy allí en un minuto —dijo a modo de despedida antes de escuchar el 'click' del comunicador.

Dejó todo en el mismo lugar, con toda la seguridad de que la maquinaria estaba perfecta desde su llegada. Cuando salió de la batería y se encaminó hacia el ascensor de la cubierta de tripulación se percató de las ganas que tenía de salir de aquel antro; una sensación que no había percibido mientras pasaba el rato concentrado en el trabajo. Lanzó un suspiro, pensando que _sí_necesitaba un descanso y, sobre todo, necesitaba distraerse.

o

La última vez que Garrus y ella habían hablado sobre la guerra, después de todo el revuelo formado tras la llegada de Tali y los otros almirantes quarianos, Shepard se había quedado preocupada. Cuando le había preguntado por su familia, el silencio que Garrus le había devuelto a modo de respuesta le confirmó que, poco a poco, iba perdiendo la esperanza de encontrar a su padre y a su hermana con vida.

Shepard sintió aún más frustración de la que llevaba acumulada con todos los asuntos de la guerra. Estaba obligada a intervenir y debatir con políticos para arreglar los problemas de todos, como ahora pedían los quarianos; y, sin embargo, no podía hacer nada para ayudar a Garrus. Tenía las manos completamente atadas.

Se había puesto en contacto con Wrex, a modo de favor personal como amigos, para que pidiese a alguna de sus tropas que, si podían, intentasen buscar a Solona Vakarian y su padre en la campaña en Palaven contra los segadores. Wrex dijo que haría lo que pudiese, pero que no podía prometer nada. Y ahí se había acabado todo. Aún no había recibido respuesta alguna y no se le ocurría qué más podía hacer. Pero Shepard no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados; los dos habían pasado juntos por el infierno varias veces, él había estado junto a ella después del asunto del relé Alfa hasta que se vio obligada a volver a la Tierra. Maldita sea, la había llevado hasta lo más alto del Presidium y la había hecho sentirse como una quinceañera enamorada en la mejor cita que Shepard había tenido nunca. Necesitaba hacer algo por él, por pequeño que fuese.

La idea acudió a su mente el día anterior a última hora. Por suerte, después de la misión en el acorazado geth, se habían visto obligados a volver a la Ciudadela por combustible y provisiones para poder comenzar el trabajo en Rannoch cuanto antes. Así que Shepard aprovechó un momento para ir a la estación y encargarse de conseguir lo que necesitaba. Estaba segura de que era la mayor bobada que nunca había hecho por un hombre, quizás la única; pero Garrus bien la merecía. Y estaba segura de que podría encontrar una manera de hacerle reír con el plan que tenía en mente.

o

Garrus golpeó suavemente la puerta con los nudillos, a la espera de que Shepard respondiese. Traquear era una simple costumbre que ahora parecía innecesaria pues dormía casi todas las noches allí arriba; pero una que no había conseguido quitarse todavía. Su voz no tardó en llegar con un 'pasa' que sonaba ahuecado, y Garrus obedeció sin dilación. El camarote estaba exactamente como el día anterior; poco iluminado salvo por la luz del tanque, donde a Garrus le parecía que cada vez había más peces, y relativamente ordenado. En la zona más baja, junto a la mesa, Shepard le estaba esperando.

Garrus no pudo contener el gesto de sorpresa al verla. Shepard había colgado el uniforme de la Alianza que solía llevar en la nave por un vestido negro de tela fina, con algo de vuelo y que se ajustaba por debajo de su pecho. Garrus no entendía ni de moda y mucho menos de tendencias entre las féminas humanas; pero no necesitaba nada de eso ver para ver que estaba preciosa. Pensó que era una pena que, dadas las circunstancias actuales, no pudiera disfrutar de esa vista más a menudo.

Vio cómo servía dos copas inclinada sobre la mesa, hasta que se irguió y volvió el rostro hacia la puerta, donde él se había quedado de pie como un pasmarote.

—¿No vas a entrar? —dijo ella con la sonrisa sobre los labios.

Garrus pestañeó varias veces y se repuso con rapidez, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia los escalones.

—Ah, claro. Sólo me había quedado… —miró de nuevo a Shepard, de arriba a abajo— contemplando las vistas. — Carraspeó y entonces añadió, acercándose a ella—: Estás preciosa.

Ella le lanzó una sonrisa divertida mientras le ofrecía una copa.

—Veo que has aprendido más de piropos. ¿Nada sobre mi cintura?

Garrus dejó escapar una carcajada y con la mano que no sujetaba la copa agarró a Shepard por encima de la cadera, cortando las distancias.

—Tu cintura me encanta. Y tu pelo.

Su única respuesta fue una sonrisa mientras daba un sorbo al vino. Garrus la imitó para después colocar la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa; llevó los dedos hasta el antebrazo de Shepard y la sostuvo, rodeándola por completo.

—Imagino que todo esto no es casualidad. Decías que querías hablar, ¿no? —dejó las palabras en el aire, a la espera de que ella continuase—. ¿Pasa… algo?

Shepard dejó su copa también y acomodó las manos sobre los hombros de Garrus, que quedaban unos centímetros por encima de su propia estatura. La curva de sus labios hizo desaparecer cualquier duda que pudiera sentir Garrus a esas alturas.

—No, no es nada —dijo ella, con suavidad. Sin embargo, Garrus notó cierto nerviosismo en sus ojos. Finalmente, Shepard tomó aire y habló—: Sé que lo estás pasando mal, Garrus.

Él se encogió de hombros, intentando aliviar la tensión.

—Bueno, estamos en plena invasión segadora. Eso se aplica a todos —masculló entre dientes, agachando el rostro.

Shepard le sostuvo por la barbilla y le obligó a mirarla cara a cara.

—Me refiero a tu familia. —Hubo una pausa, un silencio incómodo parecido al último que habían compartido—. No puedo prometerte que sirva de mucho, pero si hay algo que pueda hacer para encontrarlos, lo haré. Los humanos siempre decimos que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde; así que… no te rindas todavía. —Volvió a tomar aire, manteniendo la respiración calmada; se alzó un poco sobre la punta de los pies hasta que sus labios rozaron la boca de Garrus—. Lo que quería decirte es que estoy contigo, siempre. Sé que te lo guardarás todo; pero cuenta conmigo, ¿vale? Estoy contigo —repitió, mientras sus manos bajaban hasta situarse sobre su pecho.

Por supuesto que él no había acudido a ella cuando el ánimo caía y la mente se llenaba de ideas poco agradables respecto a su hermana y su padre; algo que, por desgracia, sucedía más y más a menudo. Sin embargo, Shepard ya cargaba sobre sus hombros con bastantes problemas y más graves. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien le recordase sus desgracias personales.

Y, aún así, allí estaba ella invitándole a descargar sus preocupaciones. Garrus la acercó más a sí, envolviéndola por completo. Tal y como ella misma le había enseñado en el pasado, había sentimientos que se demostraban mejor con pequeños gestos como un abrazo más que con palabras.

—Gracias, Shepard —susurró junto a su oído. Garrus no tuvo que decirle que apreciaba sus palabras, que la necesitaba; para ella ese 'gracias' fue suficiente y le dedicó una sonrisa reconfortante antes de separarse brevemente de él.

—También tengo algo para ti —comenzó a decir, acentuando la curva de sus labios—. Necesitas distraerte y quería echarte una mano con eso; pero has puesto el listón alto con la visita al Presidium. —Garrus no pudo contener la carcajada. Shepard se separó de él y se agachó junto a la mesa, donde había un paquete delgado y con forma cuadrada sobre la superficie. El envoltorio hacía imposible imaginar de qué se trataba—. Es una tontería, pero me acordé de ti al verlo.

A Garrus le dio la sensación de que las palabras de Shepard contenían cierto doble sentido por la mirada penetrante que le lanzó cuando le ofrecía el paquete.

—Vaya, un regalo… —titubeó, asombrado—. Hoy estás llena de sorpresas, Shepard —rió mientras retiraba el papel y descubría su contenido.

Cuando Garrus contempló la caja, una parte de su cerebro se congeló. Todo lo que había visto y leído sobre comportamiento humano y relaciones sentimentales con humanas parecía haberse evaporado de su cabeza; estaba ante una tesitura complicada en la que no tenía nada claro si todo estaba bien o había metido la pata soberanamente. Y todo era aún más extraño si tenía en cuenta la conversación que acababan de tener, donde todo parecía más que perfecto.

Una corriente de pensamientos cruzaba su mente mientras sostenía la caja de chocolate para especies con dextro-ADN. Sí, chocolate para turianos. El mismo regalo que la doctora Michel le había dado hacía un tiempo; detalle que él mismo había mencionado unos días atrás delante de Shepard y Tali, sin la sospecha de que eso pudiese causar un problema. De repente, Garrus entendió de dónde venía el _pero me acordé de ti al verlo_y estuvo prácticamente seguro de que había cometido un error.

—¿Te gusta? —inquirió Shepard, ya que Garrus mantenía un silencio sepulcral con la vista sobre la caja de bombones. Ella, en cambio, sonaba un tanto risueña. Eso le confundió aún más.

—Ah, claro, por supuesto —balbució, carraspeando—. Aunque… estaba pensando… ¿esto no tendrá nada que ver con lo del otro día? Con lo que mencioné sobre la doctora Michel y su, ehm, regalo.

Shepard esbozó una amplia sonrisa, alzando una ceja. Garrus volvió a tragar saliva.

—Bueno, el detalle te gustó y no puedo dejar que la doctora Michel me aventaje, ¿no? Tenía que igualar las posibilidades —comentó, y Garrus seguía sin saber interpretar su gesto divertido. ¿Estaba siendo sincera o irónica? ¿Le estaría echando en cara que aceptase el regalo de la doctora? Empezó a entender por qué Joker le había dicho que las mujeres humanas eran complicadas; cuando decían una cosa, en realidad pensaban otra. O algo así.

—Mira, Shepard, yo no sabía que aceptar una cosa así era… ofensivo, o llámalo como quieras; maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía que _ésa_era la intención de la doctora —farfulló, con voz apresurada y rascándose el cuello en un gesto nervioso—. No tengo ningún interés en ella, no creo que necesite decírtelo; pero lo aclaro por si acaso, ¿vale? Lo siento.

Shepard mantuvo la misma expresión mientras volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos; sus rostros quedaron a unos pocos centímetros y ella le rozó la mandíbula con uno de sus dedos.

—Así que puedo confiar en que eres hombre de una sola humana, ¿no? —murmuró con tono lánguido; sus ojos alzaron la vista hasta mirarlo directamente. Él rió, colocando las manos sobre su cadera.

—Y de la mejor.

Ella pareció satisfecha con la respuesta y a modo de recompensa le complació con un beso. Sin embargo, cuando Garrus creía que había recuperado la situación, algo volvió a confundirle: en cuanto se separaron, Shepard comenzó a reír a carcajada limpia.

—Lo siento, Garrus —dijo entre risas—. Te estaba tomando el pelo un poco.

—¿Qué? —respondió, con mueca incrédula. Había perdido el hilo por completo.

—No estoy enfadada por lo de la doctora, Garrus. No me importa en absoluto. Sólo quería ver tu reacción ante una… mujer celosa —confesó. Pensó que, en esa situación, a lo mejor era él el que tenía que empezar a actuar como si estuviera indignado; pero ella le desarmó por completo con su sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que se le habían acumulado tras las carcajadas.

—Vale, ahora sí me he perdido. Los humanos sois un tanto desconcertantes, Shepard —admitió con tono rendido. Ella le propinó un golpecito en el hombro.

—Somos una raza bromista, eso es todo —respondió; seguía disfrutando la situación—. Los turianos tendríais que aprender un poco. —Shepard se alejó de nuevo hasta alcanzar su copa, dándole un sorbo sin romper el contacto visual.

—Y yo que creía que representaba el sentido del humor de todo buen turiano —dijo con un suspiro simulado—. En cualquier caso, aprecio el detalle —hizo un ademán con el dedo, señalando la caja que descansaba otra vez sobre la mesa.

—Me alegro. Quería hacerte un regalo de verdad, pero no me pude resistir —admitió, con un cierto sentimiento de culpabilidad por el mal trago que le había hecho pasar—. Pero esto sólo sería la primera parte del regalo —añadió, recuperando la dichosa caja de bombones con rapidez—. Después de todo, se supone que esta noche era para distraernos, ¿no?

Garrus dejó escapar una carcajada suave, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué tienes ahora en mente? Y espero que no tenga nada que ver con dejarme en evidencia —rió. Al final, Shepard había conseguido su propósito de ayudarle a no pensar en nada que enturbiase el momento presente. Se sentía cómodo, relajado.

Shepard no contestó de forma inmediata. Caminó con lentitud hacia el borde de la cama, deleitándose en cada movimiento. Se deshizo de los zapatos para acomodarse sobre el colchón holgado, recogiendo las piernas hacia un lado. Con la caja en su regazo, la abrió cuidadosamente. Parecía recrearse en la expectación de Garrus, que la observaba con curiosidad e interés.

—No es nada especial —masculló, retirando la tapa que cubría el chocolate. Un ligero olor dulzón lleno la habitación—. Sólo estaba pensando que, si quieres tu regalo, tendrás que venir a por él, Vakarian. No soy tan desinteresada como la doctora Michel —finalizó con una sonrisa sugestiva.

Garrus no terminó de comprender el mensaje hasta que vio a Shepard coger uno de los bombones y colocárselo entre los labios con cuidado, reclinándose un poco sobre la cama. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa y, por fin, Garrus conocía el funcionamiento del juego a partir de ese momento.

Desde luego, Shepard sabía dar en el clavo. Aquella era la mejor forma de distracción posible.

**-fin-**


	4. Pesadillas

**Título:** Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard (y una que no lo consiguió).  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 1283.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de ME3. Fluff overload.  
**Notas:**para la petición de Amanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Situado entre Prioridad: Ciudadela II y Prioridad: Velo de Perseo.

* * *

**IV. Pesadillas.**

El zumbido incesante de la maquinaria se había vuelto una constante en su vida a bordo de la Normandía. Estaba acostumbrado al murmullo que despedían las baterías del cañón; un sonido que apenas se percibía pero que se metía en el cerebro como un martillo dando golpes. Enfrascado en reparar uno de sus rifles Viper sobre la mesa de trabajo y rodeado por el ruido, Garrus no escuchó los pasos agudos que chocaban contra el suelo metálico. El roce de una mano sobre su hombro le sacó del ensimismamiento, girándose de golpe ante la intrusión.

—Shepard —exclamó, sorprendido de verla allí abajo—. La doctora Chakwas me había dicho que estabas descansado en tu camarote…

La mujer encogió los hombros, apoyándose parcialmente contra el panel de control de la batería. Garrus entendió de inmediato por qué la doctora la había mandado a dormir ipso facto, con todo el poder que su profesión le confería. No sólo parecía cansada; se la veía agotada, rebasando el límite de lo que una sola persona podía soportar. Pudo distinguir dos bolsas oscuras bajo sus ojos, un signo de fatiga y falta de sueño regular en los humanos que Garrus había aprendido a interpretar después de haber servido tantas veces en una nave de la Alianza.

—No he tenido un sueño muy agradable y no podía dormir más —contestó con voz lánguida, como si arrastrase las palabras—. Simplemente daba vueltas en la cama. —Se frotó los ojos el dorso de la mano, reclinándose aún más sobre su apoyo.

Garrus la miró con preocupación.

—Necesitas descansar —dijo, mientras dejaba las herramientas. El trabajo podía esperar en esos momentos—. Habla con la doctora; quizás pueda darte algo que te ayude —sugirió mientras alcanzaba una de sus manos y le daba un apretón leve.

Shepard, sin embargo, negó con la cabeza a pesar de la mirada rendida que devolvían sus ojos.

—No —habló en voz baja, casi en un susurro—. No quiero drogarme con somníferos para dormir un par de horas —espetó, indignada por la idea—. Sólo necesito despejarme un poco. Eso es todo.

Garrus no se tragó aquella mentira de ninguna manera. Conocía a Shepard y sabía que doblegar su voluntad era una tarea ardua, prácticamente imposible; todo unido al hecho de que parecía cada vez más y más despreocupada por su propia salud. Después de todo lo sucedido en Tuchanka, consiguió que se fuera a la cama y durmiese un par de horas; pero también sabía que aquello había durado poco y que Shepard no se había molestado en intentar reponerse. Ahora que él mismo sabía lo que era cargar con una responsabilidad de tal peso sobre sus hombros –demasiada gente que dependía de sus decisiones-, entendía que Shepard quisiera seguir luchando a cada momento sin detenerse por un instante. Pero sabía que eso era un error, tenía que tener las ideas claras y la mente despejada para funcionar; y a pesar de que ya le había advertido, ella continuaba con la misma actitud dura e inquebrantable.

—Shepard —lanzó un suspiro profundo, inclinando el rostro de tal forma que quedó a pocos centímetros del de ella—, hazme un favor: descansa. Relájate un par de horas; no llegaremos hasta el Velo de Perseo en un día y medio. Cuando te reúnas con los almirantes quarianos tendrás que ponerles firmes, y entonces me lo agradecerás.

Ella dejó escapar una especie de gruñido y cerró los párpados con fuerza.

—No es sólo eso —farfulló—. Cada vez que intento dormir, tengo pesadillas. No puedo descansar si cuando cierro los ojos vuelvo a ver a todos los caídos. —Había una gota de desesperación en su voz, de tristeza—. Me despierto con todas esas voces en la cabeza, sola… estoy harta.

Ese comentario le heló la sangre por unos momentos. Las muertes de Mordin y Thane, las presiones políticas, el golpe de estado de esa rata de Udina… todo eso le estaba pasando factura. No era una revelación del momento; Garrus ya imaginaba que habría consecuencias y poco a poco había notado los efectos en la mujer. Ahora, simplemente, eran mucho más evidentes que antes. Y los dos sabían que la situación no iba camino de mejorar en el futuro cercano. Él era el primero en pensar que lo peor estaba por venir. Pero eso no era lo que Shepard necesitaba. Garrus le sostuvo la barbilla y la obligó a encararle.

—Sé que es difícil, y no voy a darte una charla bonita sobre cómo todo saldrá bien —hizo una breve pausa antes de continuar, tomando aire—; pero piensa en todo lo bueno que has hecho, Shepard. En lo que has conseguido precisamente ahora: has curado la genofagia y has hecho que los krogan y los turianos peleen codo con codo y no entre ellos. —Esperó unos pocos segundos a recibir una respuesta de ella; algo que no llegó—. Créeme, las probabilidades de que eso sucediera eran las mismas de que los segadores vinieran en son de paz con cestos de flores y recitando poesía hanar. Sólo tú lo has logrado.

Shepard no pudo contener una carcajada tímida ante el comentario; y el sonido le alivió. Si todavía era capaz de hacerla reír, no estaba todo perdido.

—Eso lo habría hecho todo más fácil. Un poco de flores y poesía —musitó, con una media sonrisa sobre los labios.

—No estoy seguro. La poesía hanar es sinónimo de una muerte lenta y tortuosa; los segadores sólo destruyen con explosiones. No te deja mucho margen para pensar en lo horrible que es… al contrario que los hanar —Ella volvió a reír con suavidad y Garrus aprovechó para tomarla de la cintura, envolviéndola en un abrazo—. ¿Mejor ahora? —susurró a su oído.

—Sí —dijo Shepard en un suspiro largo.

—Entonces descansa un poco, por favor —repitió, suplicante. Ella hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza; pero no se movió de su sitio ni rompió la cercanía. Garrus cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía con certeza por qué Shepard había bajado a verle—. Oh, supongo que no has venido sólo a que te dé un discurso, ¿verdad?

Pareció dudar unos segundos, atribulada. Se frotaba las manos con un cierto nerviosismo, lo cual ayudó a incrementar el desconcierto de Garrus. Ver a Shepard dudar era una visión inusual. Después de un breve silencio, Shepard tomó aire y habló.

—¿Te importaría… si me quedo aquí? —inquirió, tentativa. Había algo en su mirada que le decía que no quería estar sola.

—Claro que no —respondió Garrus con vehemencia. ¿Eso era todo lo que le preocupaba? ¿No dormir sola?—. Aunque te advierto que no es precisamente una cama de lujo —añadió, señalando el camastro con la manta que había al fondo.

—Tranquilo, estoy aquí por la compañía —respondió Shepard, dándole un beso fugaz en la comisura de la boca; el reflejo de una sonrisa cruzó sus labios—. Gracias, Garrus.

—Estaré aquí si me necesitas, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, con las marcas de la sonrisa todavía en su rostro, y se encaminó hacia el fondo de la batería principal para cobijarse en aquel hueco que Garrus entendía por cama. Él se volvió de nuevo hacia la mesa de trabajo, donde el rifle desmontado le esperaba con un par de modificaciones en el proceso. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que su nivel de concentración era menor y que su vista se desviaba de vez en cuando hacia aquel punto donde ella descansaba, sumida en un sueño profundo después de varios minutos.

Con el sonido de aquella respiración en sala, el martilleo que tanto había caracterizado su lugar de trabajo en la batería principal pareció quedarse en un ahora agradable segundo plano.

**-fin-**


	5. Ponerse al día

**Título:** Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard (y una que no lo consiguió).  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 1400.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de ME3. Mucho teasing.  
**Notas:** para la petición de Amanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Situado al principio del juego, entre las misiones de Menae y Sur'Kesh. Y con esto terminó la tanda de abrazos (¡sólo me falta el último en el que _no _lo consiguió!).

* * *

**V. Ponerse al día.**

Shepard no sabía quién había tenido la idea de modificar la cubierta donde Kasumi solía dormir en un salón al completo con las mismas vistas espectaculares; pero, desde luego, le daba mentalmente las gracias de todo corazón a esa persona anónima. Habían entrado ya en el ciclo nocturno y parte de la tripulación de la Normandía descansaba, llenando la nave de un silencio casi sepulcral. Shepard había aprovechado el momento de calma para disfrutar de la nueva zona de relax antes de volver ella misma a su camarote. Apenas tenía tiempo de descansar y era casi una obligación aprovechar todas las horas de sueño posibles, aunque eso la mortificase. Sin embargo, se dio el escaso lujo de una copa en solitario frente al ventanal, contemplando el vacío enorme y oscuro del espacio que le fascinaba y producía cierto temor a partes iguales. A veces era difícil olvidar que había _muerto _ahí fuera. Dio un sorbo a la bebida, absorta en la visión, cuando para su sorpresa las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par.

—Aquí estabas. —La voz de Garrus llenó la habitación, y Shepard esbozó una sonrisa leve al comprobar que llevaba una botella en la mano –la misma que le enseñó el día de su reencuentro hacía pocas semanas-. Con precaución, Garrus se acercó hacia donde ella estaba y carraspeó—. Me preguntaba si… bueno, si no molestaba. Y si querías, ya sabes, que nos 'pusiéramos al día'. —Terminó la frase alzando la botella y con una risa un tanto nerviosa perdida en un susurro.

—Estaba a punto de irme, pero… siempre puedo hacer una excepción con el experto en segadores de Palaven —respondió Shepard con una mirada cargada de intención mientras se volvía hacia él. Aún encontraba adorable esa doble cualidad de Garrus: tan arrollador y atrevido en un principio, cuando en el fondo siempre escondía esos atisbos de debilidad e inseguridad. Como si estuviera tanteando el terreno con ella de forma perpetua, incluso después de _todo_lo que había pasado entre ellos.

—Supongo que ayudarte en tus locuras y la salvación de la galaxia me ha hecho ganar ciertos privilegios, ¿no? —bromeó, rellenando en la barra del bar un par de copas con el vino que había traído. Se trataba de una marca concreta que tanto levos y dextros podían consumir sin demasiado peligro.

Shepard dejó su brandy y aceptó la nueva bebida cuando Garrus le alcanzó la copa. Saboreó el aroma ligeramente dulzón pero con un fondo amargo; le recordó por un instante a la botella que compartieron la noche antes de Omega. Sin darse cuenta, sus labios se habían curvado en una sonrisa.

—También te has ganado los privilegios por _más _cosas, Vakarian.

Garrus volvió a reír, con ese indicio de temblor en la voz. Shepard acentuó la sonrisa, disfrutando más de lo que debería en sus intentos por provocarle. Se dio cuenta de que lo hacía casi de forma automática; como si fuera una parte intrínseca de sus interacciones.

—No vas a hacer que me ponga nervioso, Shepard. —Dio un trago largo a su copa y Shepard quiso responder que _ya_lo había conseguido; pero optó por darle una tregua y dejarle ganar confianza.

—Bueno, ¿cómo es que tú también estás despierto? —preguntó, cambiando el tono de la conversación de forma deliberada—. Creía que casi todos estabais durmiendo.

—Hay bastante trabajo en la batería principal como para mantenerse despierto. Tampoco estaba de humor para dormir. —Una sombra cruzó su mirada; y Shepard entendió que tenía que ver con el paradero de su hermana y su padre, con la situación de su planeta. Sin embargo, Garrus se encargó de desviar la atención antes de que ella pudiera añadir nada—. Entonces me acordé de lo que dijiste, lo de… ponernos al día. No habíamos tenido un momento para hablar… ya sabes, a solas. —Hizo una breve pausa—. EDI me dijo que estabas aquí.

Shepard lanzó una mirada a un punto no específico del techo, a sabiendas de que EDI estaba escuchando con toda probabilidad.

—Cómo no, EDI —comentó con cierto sarcasmo.

—Shepard, no se me había notificado que tu situación en la nave fuese privada en estos momentos y la pregunta de Garrus era razonable —respondió la voz omnipresente de la IA.

—Por supuesto. Gracias, EDI —dijo finalmente, entre una risa suave. El 'no hay de qué' neutro por parte de EDI no tardó en llegar.

Shepard devolvió la atención a su acompañante, que la observaba reclinado sobre la barra con la copa sujeta en una de sus manos.

—Muy bien, Garrus. Y… ¿tenías algo en mente? —tanteó ella, dando un paso hacia él para acomodarse a su lado en la barra.

—Mm, no… creo que simplemente me he lanzado. No había pensado mucho en el plan —admitió, pasándose la mano por el cuello en un gesto intranquilo—. Quería decirte que, bueno, yo… también he pensado bastante en ti estos seis meses.

—Entonces es que mis habilidades románticas tampoco están nada mal, ¿no? —comentó ella en tono jocoso, recordando las palabras de Garrus cuando regresó a la Normandía.

—Son mejores que las mías. Y es difícil olvidarse de una mujer como tú, Shepard —añadió como en un susurro con voz profunda. Sintió el aliento de Garrus cerca de sus mejillas conforme se aproximaba. Shepard notó el ligero escalofrío que le atravesó la espalda; el perfecto compañero del cosquilleo que empezaba a crecer en la boca de su estómago.

Garrus depositó la copa encima de la tabla del bar y le tomó las manos, obligándola a soltar la suya propia. Dejó que sus pulgares acariciasen los dedos de Shepard mientras parecía buscar las palabras concretas que quería decir.

—Yo… bueno —titubeó un poco y volvió a carraspear; su mirada la esquivó levemente, cabizbajo—. Te he echado de menos. —Los dedos de Garrus pasaron de sus manos a acariciarle los costados, rodeándola por la cintura—. Me alegro de estar aquí contigo, en la Normandía. —Su rostro bajó un poco más, hasta que sus frentes se encontraron.

Ella respondió al instante al gesto, lanzándole una mirada de ojos brillantes. Pasó los brazos por encima de los hombros de Garrus, apoyando las manos en su cuello. Sus yemas rozaron la piel rugosa del costado derecho; un tacto estriado e imperfecto, las marcas de identidad de un soldado. Podía contar las cicatrices, las ondas que las heridas habían dejado en aquella zona y el contraste que formaban con el resto de su piel, más suave y tersa en el resto de su cuello.

—Yo también me alegro de que estés aquí, Garrus —le susurró ella, cerca del lugar donde estaban sus oídos, invisibles exteriormente al contrario que en el caso de los humanos.

Permanecieron abrazados durante un tiempo considerable, frente contra frente; sólo con el ruido de sus respiraciones alrededor de ellos. Shepard cerró los párpados y se permitió otro lujo más allá de las copas, aunque sólo fuera disfrutar de la proximidad de Garrus durante unos segundos más. Cuando la mujer, finalmente, se separó poco a poco de él decidió sorprenderle de nuevo con un beso suave sobre la boca; gesto al que él volvió a reaccionar de la misma forma atribulada que la primera vez, con el tenue movimiento de sus mandíbulas.

—Gracias por venir —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio—. Tengo que irme. —No tenía una pizca de sueño; pero Shepard sabía que lo que le esperaba en las próximas horas iba a ser una tarea ardua y complicada si quería que la misión es Sur'Kesh fuese bien, algo que nunca solía pasar—. Tú deberías descansar también; te necesito en el equipo.

—Por supuesto —le aseguró, deshaciendo el abrazo con cierta reticencia—; además, si Wrex viene con nosotros esto puede acabar de muchas maneras. Y ninguna fácil. —Se quedó meditando unos segundos, visiblemente divertido—. Hm. Creo que también echaba de menos al viejo Wrex, sí.

—Desde luego —rió ella, caminando hacia la puerta del salón. Sin embargo, antes de salir se volvió una vez más hacia él—. Pero Garrus… estaré esperando para ver qué plan se te ocurre la próxima vez —dijo en tono sugestivo, la media sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Garrus le devolvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos, y dejó escapar una risa suave; esta vez haciendo gala de su actitud confiada y orgullosa.

—No te preocupes, Shepard. Pensaré _algo_.

**-fin-**


	6. Mal ejemplo

**Título:** Cinco veces que Garrus abrazó a Shepard (y una que no lo consiguió).  
**Fandom:** Mass Effect.  
**Personajes:** Garrus/Shepard.  
**Palabras:** 409.  
**Advertencias:** spoilers de ME3, de la misión en Menae.  
**Notas: **para la petición de Amanda Beicker en el fandomfest. Y con esto termino la serie; curiosamente, el último es el que más corto me ha quedado XD.

* * *

**VI. Mal ejemplo.**

Esuchó la noticia inmediatamente. La comandante Shepard de la SSV Normandía SR-2 estaba en Menae buscando al Primarca. Un soldado le había informado de la llegada tan pronto como el general Corinthus se había puesto en contacto con ellos: Shepard se había encargado de restablecer el funcionamiento de la torre de comunicación; necesitaba saber quién era el siguiente Primarca, y cuanto antes. No entró en más detalles de cuáles eran los motivos, pero no hacían falta. Garrus abandonó su puesto en uno de los flancos sin demora; confiaba en aquellos hombres para seguir defendiendo aquel lugar de caníbales y cascarones. Si Shepard estaba allí y requería ayuda, él no iba a permanecer de brazos cruzados.

Hizo su entrada de forma calmada, desprendiendo un aire de confianza que se vio acentuado por el 'señor' que Corinthus le dirigió nada más verlo. Ahora era un miembro respetable de la sociedad turiana, pensó con cierto cinismo para sus adentros. Sin embargo, la visión de Shepard puso a prueba todos sus nervios de acero y su autocontrol. ¿Cuánto hacía que no la veía? ¿Seis meses? Había estado demasiado ocupado todo ese tiempo para contar los días; pero Garrus le dedicaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Le costaba creer que ahora estaba a escasos pasos de él después de tanto tiempo. Por un momento, la idea de abalanzarse sobre ella cruzó por su cabeza como un relámpago para desecharla un segundo después. No era el momento ni el lugar idóneo para un reencuentro; y ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo proceder o cómo se sentiría ella. Hablaron, y ella parecía tan feliz de verle allí como él a ella.

A pesar de todo su autocontrol, la sonrisa velada que apareció en los labios de Shepard le dio un pequeño impulso. No podía abrazarla; pero él nunca había sido un buen ejemplo de la rectitud y rigidez característica de los turianos. Así que sus manos se movieron solas hasta encontrarse en un amistoso apretón de viejos amigos que se acaban de reencontrar. Su mano de cinco dedos rodeó la suya y Garrus entendió en aquella caricia más de lo que quizás debería; sin embargo, movido por el impulso reprimido de tocarla, se atrevió a colocar una mano sobre la de ella en un roce breve.

No sabía cuál era el siguiente paso en la misión de Shepard; pero Garrus era consciente de que fuera lo que fuese, él estaría allí con ella cubriéndole las espaldas.

**-fin-**


End file.
